


Mad

by punkflaming0



Series: Macgyver Reboot Drabbles [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: I hope yall cry a lot, Maddie is my baby, Not Beta Read, Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), james macgyver deserves to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: Jack has love enough for two. Maybe three.





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys love Maddie as much as I.  
> ITS NOT BETAD as all my works.
> 
> and yes i know nothing can explain why james would do such stupid thing as torture Jack like that but...... love you guys, i just needed to write that.

Her name was Madison. Jack hasn't had the chance to look her in the eyes. Maybe she'd had his eyes and Sarah’s smile. The Dalton-Adler girl would be so smart… The DNA does magic.

 

Jack can only imagine how she would have looked like.

 

He still cries when he thinks about her.

 

_ Madison _ .

 

_ Maddie. _

 

But Mad is how he felt when almost sixteen years later a man brought all the memories back with a classified file and a lecture.

 

Oversight was in front of him explaining  _ why _ he had chosen Jack Wyatt Dalton to be his son’s overwatch.

 

“You'd be a great father for him” James said open the file, handing Jack some pictures. “I noticed you love your family more than you love yourself, so you'd be perfect to protect the kid you never had.”

 

Jack choked on his tears while looking at the pics when he heard James’ words.

 

The first pic? Jack's old apartment, with a room for Maddie, with nothing but a wallpapers with horses and flowers on it.

 

They almost had a future. But life is unfair.

 

He was shaking when he grabbed the second photography: it was a rare pic of Sarah… Pregnant. Four months. Two days before the involuntary abortion.

 

“Mac was already alone and he needed someone to watch for him, all the time, like a father would do, give him good advices, make him laugh and everything a father and son relationship demands” James smiles sadly, watching Jack try to sobb silently. “You'd be a better father for him than I could have even imagined or tried to be and you didn't disappoint me.”

 

Jack couldn't answer. He was crying so hard he grabbed his own shirt, pressing the fist against his chest, willing to make the pain go away.

 

“I choose you because your pain would keep my son alive.” James finished the conversation. He stood up and left Jacks file on the chair. “Take your time, I know you'll hate me more now, but your pain matches with my son's pain.”

 

James was about to leave when he pressed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

 

“I cry like that sometimes too, I know how it feels to lose a kid.”

 

They had something in common and that just made Jack cry even more and mumble disconnected words.

 

Jack needed an explanation and the boss gave him the one he needed: his love is big enough for two - or three.

 

“I would die for your son” Jack said strangled by tears before Oversight left the room. “I almost died uncountable times.”

 

“Your love makes him your son.” James said already resting on the doorframe. “You're the right father for him. Madison would be proud of you.”

 

_Jack just cries hugging the last memories of Maddie_ _and the love story he lived with Sarah_.

 

Madison’s first shoes are still hidden inside Jack's closet, with the first paperclip figure Mac gave to him.

***


End file.
